Best of Friends?
by 7thheavenandothchicky
Summary: Casey and Derek have known eachother for ever. They are great friends they are almost like brother and sister. But what happens when they do become brother and sister?


It was February 1991 and it couldn't have been a better day that night a little girl Casey McDonald had come into the world. Nora McDonald couldn't have been happier to have a little girl with her husband Richard. A few days later after Casey and Nora were ready to come home they waited for Nora's husband who had went to get the car. While waiting nice gentlemen accidentally bumped into her she turned and was surprised as to who it was.

"George?" asked Nora and George worked together and was confused as to why he was in the hospital that is until he noticed the little boy in his hands.

"Your wife had the baby that's great!" she exclaimed.

George nodded "Just a few nights ago."

"And I see you've had your little girl."

"Her name is Casey. What is this little fellas name?"

"Derek" George replied

This whole time Casey was looking at Derek confused as to who these new people were.

" Not even a week old and they've made a friend, once I get settled we should schedule a play date or something it would be nice for the kids to make a friend" said Nora

At that moment her husband pulled up and she said her goodbyes.

And that's how it all started the friendship between Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald it's the kind that lasts a lifetime. Or that's what they all thought.

7 years later.

Uh I can't believe they are making me wear this thing I mean they make me dress like a girl every time my grandma comes into town I mean please she hasn't seen the real me just little miss prim and proper Casey. She was fussing over her self in Derek's bedroom mirror while Derek looked at a car magazine bored because his friend was abandoning him for the night.

I hate when your grandma comes into town too though Derek

I wish she would take that dress off uh she looks so girly and its making me feel all weird. If you couldn't tell over the years Casey had blossomed into the tomboy best friend. Her and Derek would spend hours on end at the hockey rink. And despised dresses she was convinced that all boys had cooties unless their name was Derek. "I mean im 7 years old and they treat me like im 3, its not wonder I act the way I do." Derek having known her for all these years knew she was just having one of her rants and that shed be fine in a minute. After she was quite for a minute he looked up " you here tonight?"

" Sure because im defiantly not sleeping on the couch."

" Ok ill wait up but please don't like stay out all night."

" Whatever Derek its not my fault you can't stay up late."

" Wow that hurt geez I have to get my beauty sleep for those gorgeous woman I mean I can't just look ugly then they wouldn't want me." Ahh and yes Derek was the ladies man. Funny how their friends right?

" Whatever" Casey said as she stared to jump out the window. Even though her parents were friends and didn't care if Casey was over her and Derek still preferred to jump through the windows.

"Hey case" using the nickname only he called her " you look really pretty today."

"Thanks Der" Casey blushed he had a way of making her feel special " Ill see you later"

Casey only lived down the block and so she ran home just in time to see her grandma pull in the driveway.

Her grandmother fussed over her all night and at dinner proceeded to make her life worse.

" So Casey Have you gotten your first kiss yet?"

" Now mom you know boys still have cooties," reminded Nora

" Well in my time every one had their first kiss by the time they were at least 6 and were married by the time they were 20."

" Now Nora a pretty girl like Casey she's bound to have every guy drooling over her"

" I mean in the end the girls with the brains and the manners wins that's all a guy wants not some stupid tom boy who can play sports and whom he decides to pick up and leave his daughter and wife for because she's going to rich some day. It will only come back and bite you in the butt."

That was Nora's life story her father left with some girl that was said to be a star and all he cared about was bimbos and money.

" Boys are stupid honey they only like bimbos" her grandmother was having a break down. She got them every once in a while and Casey hated all the stupid things she would say. It wasn't Casey's fault that everything that had happened to her had and she was sorry if every guy her grandmother was with left her for someone prettier or better. But that didn't mean she had to pull 360's on Casey. It only made Casey thinks of her life.

I haven't got my first kiss yet boys are so disgusting. And as her grandmother kept ranting she continued thinking maybe its true I mean Derek always talks about those kinds of girls at school how pretty they look and how he's always giving them flowers and stuff. He never gave Casey flowers just because. He only did on her birthday. Casey excused her self before dessert and went to Derek's house. She climbed through the window and there was Derek watching nick at night. As she walked in he looked up at her. " So how was it?"

" Horrible as she started to cry " Derek walked over to her comfortingly and wrapped and arm around her

" Its ok Case she doesn't mean what she says"

" She told me that I shouldn't think boys have cooties and that guys only like pretty girls that have manners they don't go for tom boys."

" That's not true"

That made Casey feel better. And she slowly stopped crying if Derek said it wasn't true then she believed him. Derek then started yawning.

"Her Der can I have a t-shirt I have to get out of this dress its so itchy"

Derek got up and the next time he turned around Casey's dress was on the floor and she was only in her underwear, needless to say Derek was a little shocked not that they hadn't seen each other naked before or anything its just they were older and she was well developing into a girl.

" Yea here" he handed her the t-shirt and quickly turned around holy crap he mumbled.

As they were falling asleep Casey rolled over and looked at Derek.

He sensed a question was coming so he turned and looked at her.

" Derek not that I feel left out or anything but have you kissed a girl before."

Derek turned about 15 shades of red talking about kissing when you were 7 was like talking about sex with your 13 year old sister when you were 20 and moved out of the house.

" Yea he managed to squeak out why?"

" Who"

" Jessica Gilmore"

" Oh" she was popular and nothing like Casey

" I've never kissed a boy before" she whispered she didn't know why she was so embarrassed telling her best friend this.

" I know you would have told me, and don't be mad I didn't tell you because you don't like her."

" What's it like?" she asked once again embarrassed.

" Do you want me to you know like kiss you or whatever I mean were just friends so its not a big deal I mean people do it all the time." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously

" Ok"

Derek leaned up a bit in the bed and gave Casey a quick peck on the lips.

Her whole body was shaking a boy had kissed her. Her first kiss and it was from Derek and she didn't freak out.

" There that wasn't so bad " he said, " good night case I hope you know you're my best friend"

Yea she smiled.

And as she feel asleep next to Derek she thought well maybe boys aren't so bad after all.


End file.
